Far Away
by RikoSpaz
Summary: Sequal to Gone Away: Sakura and Sasuke are engaged, but they put things aside when Ayasae gets kidnapped by Orochimaru, and the monster erases her memory. So Goemon, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi, set out to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**Far Away**

_I got what I wanted... I'm getting more out of it..._

_I love you..._

_Sakura_

_Chapter 1_

I lay there in the comfort of his bed, but he was not there to comfort me. Sasuke was on a mission for the past two weeks now, and was not due to come back for another two days from now.

I sighed as I looked at the clock. 8:30 AM. Time to get up.

I showered and dressed, slipping my engagmeant ring on, and the locket Sasuke gave me for my birthday last year. Only a month ago did he propose to me, and all was happy. Or so they thought.

I walked quietley down the busy morning streets full of happy villagers. Kids ran past me, chasing eachother in the streets. I pulled my long pink hair behind my ear. My clothing apparel had changed over the years.

I now wore my jonine gloves and headband and chunine vest, and white jeans with a blue skin tight Tee. I was just a regular girl now, and a full grown 21 year old woman too. My sister and Kakashi got married and now have two kids named Renkai, and Lovan. Renkai was the girl who took after her father, and Lovan was the boy who was a little mama's boy.

I walked up to the threshold of my sister's home. Then, as if she was cued, she opened the door for me.

"Hey there little sis!" she said rather cheery. Afetr her kids, she became super mom, and little miss sunshine. "How's life treating you?"

I smiled, and pushed through her, the kids, and Pankun, the dog. "Sasuke isn't back yet," I sighed, and sat on the kithen counter as I lifted Renkai into my lap.

"Well, Mom said Sasuke was on important undercover buisness. I tried talking to her about bringing him home early so you two can talk about the wedding, but you know Tsunade, she wont stop at anything." Ayasae emplained as she gave the dog some food.

"So you're calling her Mom now?" I asked.

"You're forgetting she is my biological mother, so I can call her mom all I want!" she said and stuck her tongue out at me. I giggled and kissed Renkai on the ckeek. She laughed and jumped down from the counter and raced after her brother into there room.

"Have you two decided on a day?" she asked me.

"No, but I would want it on the anniversery of the day we left," I sighed, and jumped off the counter.

"You mean... on.. Saru's..." she choked at it.

"Yes, Ayasae. You don't have to say it,"

Just then, Ayasae perked up and looked at the front door. Sure enough, her beloved walked over the threshold.

"Baby!" she whined and walked over to him kissing him happily on the lips and hugging him.

"Umm..." I said. "I'm like, still living here," I said.

Kakashi pulled away and looked at me. "Then don't watch," he laughed, and set his things down to hug me.

"How's Sasuke?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him in weeks." I sighed again, and leaned on the counter behind me. The twins ran through the halls shreiking shrilly calling their fathers' name. Kakashi picked them up both and hugged them so lovingly, it made me smile.

I blinked and looked away. "I'm gonna go to work now, m'kay sis?" I whispered, and kissed her, the kids, and Kakashi on the cheeks and left.

-

How was that? That is the first chapter for the sequel to Gone Away, my biggest hit ever! Thnx for all my 10 reveiws, of GA, and I hope FA will be as populare!!! (Shout out to my luvin readers!: Sakura the lover, Summer, maholo4support, lonley cherry blossoms, blossomsSakuraUchiha, CherryBlossoms016, Tragic serenade, unbeatableuchiha, and justicer.)


	2. Chapter 2

_Ayasae_

_Chapter 2_

I watched my sister leave. She was obviosley worried about Sasuke. He ussually called her when he went on missions, and he even took his cell phone with him this time. I sighed, and turned to my loving husband.

"Why don't you take the kids upstairs and give them their nap?" I asked, and kissed him and my children.

"Yes ma'am," he said, and marched up the stairs.

I smiled to myself and went to the kitchen sink to wash the kids' cereal bowls. I looked out the window and saw married couples walking down the streets together with their children, and some children playing or running around.

Then a knock was at the door. I jumped, and caught my breath.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Naruto!" said the loud mouthed blonde shinobi. I smiled again and opened the door.

"Hello, Naruto," I said, and let him in.

"Hey, Ayasae! I was wondering if you had a highchair we could borrow?" he asked.

"Yes we do. How is Hinata and the little one coming along?" I asked. Naruto and Hinata had gotten married and had a little boy named Kyomako.

"It's in the garage. I beleive the door is open." I said, and he smiled and left to retreive the chair, and waved good bye as he carried the chair on his shoulder. I laughed to myself, and then strong arms wrapped around my waist.

Kakashi lowered his head down and kissed me passionatley on the lips. I dropped the plastic bowl back into the sink, and wrapped my arm around his neck to hold him longer. He nipped at my lip, and made me moan into the kiss. Abruptley he pulled away and smiled playfully.

"I still got it," he chuckled.

My mouth fell. "You pervert!" I laughed and punched him in the chest. He lauged and went into the living room.

I finished what I was doing and joined him. He was sitting on the couch flipping through the TV guide. I sat on his lap, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, putting down the book.

"Oh it's Sakura," I started. "She's so worried about Sasuke, she can't even think on her wedding." I said.

"Well, what if I asked for a report on him?" he asked.

"You mean, you'll have one of the officers go find Sasuke, make him write a report and give it to Sakura?" I asked in a laugh.

"Yes," he said.

"Hell, it works for me," I smiled, and pecked him on the lips.

"Good, cuz that's all ya get," he laughed and kissed me back. I herd a series of two lttle ones gigling. I smiled, and pulled away to see Lovan and Renkai pointing and giggling.

"Wel, it looks like we have an audience." He whispered and looked at me lovingly.

"It seems we do..." I whispered back, and stood up to take the kids back to their nap.

As I put them to sleep i their bunk beds, I sat on the edge of the top bunk where Renkai slept. I stroked her hair soothingly as se fell asleep. Kakashi cme in and kissed Lovan's forehead, and te same to Renkai. He pulled me off of the bunk and into his arms.

We sepped back from the bunks and wtched them sleep. "Hey, Kakashi?" I whispered. He looked down at me and kissed my cheek.

"Yes love?" he whispered back.

"Let's have another baby..." I whispered.

For an instant, he stopped breathing, but his grip around my waist grew tighter, and he nuzzled my neck. "Do you really want another baby, Ayasae?" he asked me, and kissed my neck.

I turned to face him. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

I smiled back, and kissed him. "I am almost to sure of this."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sakura_

_Chapter 3_

I walked silentley home after checking up on my now pregnant best friend Ino. All of my friends where having babies or already had them. But all are so young...

Sasuke and I planned to reproduce for his clan. But he told me he just really wanted a child to help raise and love.

Goemon comes by once in a while to check up on Ayasae and I. He still loves me, and says he'll never give up on me either. He beleives I'll come back to him, but I know that will never happen... But, Goemon and I are still friends.

I looked up at the sky. It turned orange as the sun set. I sighed as the thought of Sasuke not home crossed my mind once more for the night. I would be going home to an empty mansion again tonight.

Sasuke really scared mewhen he went on missions. He usually was assigned A ranked missions, and was attacked all the time. He once came straight home to me after being attacked. He didn't even check into Shinobi headquarters. He was banged up bad with many flesh wounds, but thankfully, I had leared medical tai-jutsu.

Tsunade almost never sends me on missions anymore. Neither Ayasae was used either. We both were the next best kunoichis next to Tsunade.

The sun fully went down behind the mountains, and I stepped onto the porch of the mansion and pushed open the door. Everthing was in place. I looked at the counter that had my wedding planner book on it, and went to pic it up. "Just how I left you," I whispered.

I looked over at my notebook. It was flipped over upside down and open. "Not how I left you..."

I froze and looked around. Quikley, I reached for a shurikan and threw it through m open bedroom door. I saw a smll flash, and the shurikan was reflected back at me. I dodged it and grabbed the katana from behind the front door, and dashed to my opponent.

Whoever it was, was very smart. He or she grabbed me by my wrists and pushed me against the wall. I felt a hard male body being pressed agiainst me, and soft lips brushed against my neck. I could not see who my attacker was, but senced it was a man.

The soft male lips lightley kissed my neck, and made it's wsay to my mouth. He kissed e like only one man had ever kissed me before, and that was my betrothed.

"That is getting so old," I giggled from beneath Sasuke's lips.

He pulled away and laughed. "Well you always fall for it."

I lunged at him and smothered him with a hug. "Oh god I've missed you!" I cried, and then pulled away and slapped him across the face.

He stepped back and held his cheek. "What the hell?" he said with a suprised and almost scared look on his face.

"That's for not sending me a report or anything!" I yelled and pushed him out of my way and slammed the bedroom door in his face.

I leaned on the door and slid to the floor. "And now I'm mad," I said for him to hear.

"Open the door Sakura," he demanded.

"No!" I barked.

"Now!"

"No! And I know you wont even think of breaking down the door with me under it because you are to soft for me!" I yelled at him and hid my face between my knees.

I heard a light thump agianst the door. "Please open up, Sakura... please..." He sounded like he was crying...

I lifted up my head, and looked behind myself at the door, and stood up. I layed my hand ovr the silver door knob, and twisted it open. I only opened it up a crack, and Sasuke's hand slid through the opening pushing it open all the way. Then, he had pushed me down onto the floor. I looked up at him as I crashed onto the floor, only that man was not Sasuke...

I stared into the eyes of his enemy... Orochimaru...

"Hello, Sasuke's precious cherry blossom." he hissed, and picked me up by my hair and threw me against the wall.

I jumped up as soon s I hit the ground and threw one str$ong punch at his face, hitting him square in the jaw. He fell back on the other wall, rubbing his jaw.

He started to chuckle. "You really think you can hurt me little girl? Even when you're fiance can't even manage to harm me in anyway?"

"What did you do with Sasuke!?" I screamed.

"Nothing, my dear, don't sweat. It's just you I want..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Ayasae_

_Chapter 4_

I sat at my desk doing some paper work my mother had sent me as Kakashi was putting the kids to bed. He walked in and leaned against my desk and gave me a cup of coffee. I smiled up at him and took the mug from him.

"So what are you doing now?" he asked me.

"Oh nothing, just some papers. But I can do this later," I said and stood up.

He half smiled at me, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Onto baby talk..." I said, and leaned on him. "I was thinking we could-"

"Now Ayasae," he interupted me. "We will make the baby when we are in the mood. Not on some specific date."

"But I-" I whined.

"No Ayasae. I want this to be a natrual baby, just like Renkai and Lovan." he said.

I pouted. "Fine. Spoil all my fun." I said.

"I'm sorry to spoil all your fun." he laughed.

I sighed. "Besides... I was planning tonight, but since you want tis to be a natural baby, I understand."

His eyes widened. "Wait... hey! You tricked me!"

"Why whatever do you mean?" I asked him batting my eyelashes.

"Hey if you want to tonight, I mean..." he said.

"Nope, sorry love, but I'm not in the mood now. Let's just say both lips are sealed." I said, and started to walk away.

I looked behind myself to see him walking to me, and I laughed and ran into the hall. I caught me and gentley pushed me against the wall, trying to kiss me, but being playful, I dodged him.

He quietley laughed in the dark hall, and caught my face between his thumb and index finger kissing me fully in the mouth.

I kissed him back, but abruptley pulled away. As I did, he stared at me confused. "What's wrong?"

I held a finger up to him to be quiet. I listened. I heard unfamiliar heartbeat in the children's room.

"The twins..." he whispered, and pushed away from me, running upstairs. I followed him, but being like a lioness protecting my cubs, I pushed him out of my way, and crashed into their room. I saw Renkai siting up in her bed, and Lovan was sitting on a man's lap.

"Look Mommy," Renkai said. "The funny man gave me candy!" she laughed.

"Put the candy down, Ren, it's for bad people!" I screamed and shot dangerous daggers at the man with my eyes. He had short blue hair and firey orange eyes. I looked at his neck to see the same marking on his neck as Sasuke's.

Lovan was sucking on a peice of red candy. "Mommy the funny man gave me candy too! You should have some!"

"Yeah Mommy," said the funny man, "have some."

I didn't relize Kakashi was standing beside me untill then. "Listen you little fuck, put my kid down, and all will be well for them, but not you." he hissed with so much anger. I have never seen him being this scary... even I, Ayasae Tuarata Hatake, was now afraid of my own husband.

"Now now now, Kakashi. I wouldn't be so harsh infront of the children, or my hand just migth slip across the brat's throught." he hissed, and drew a katana to Lovan's neck.

I gasped and started to cry. My baby's life was in the hands of a stranger. "Please... please don't..." I whispered.

"Oh shut up." he snapped. "I'm only the messanger boy." he said, and pushed Lovan aside. "Orochimaru is looking for a ransom. Your Sarutobian for your sister. Orochimaru says you hasve the full version, and even your sister would be good enough. But, I'm sure you don't want her to suffer, do you?"

I froze. "Where is my sister!?" I screamed again.

"You'll have to ask Orochimaru... or they might still be at the Uchiha mansion." he hissed, and vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi rushed over to the now wailing Renkai, and I wet to pick up Lovan. I put my hand to his mouth and he spit out the candy. I took a little taste, and spat.

"It's poisened!" I cried. I felt Lovan's Forehead. He was burning up. "What about Ren?" I asked Kakashi.

"She has a fever." he sobbed. "God, how could we let this happen to them..."

We had no time. "Stay here..." I whispered, and kissed him on the cheak. "Watch the kids. I'm going after him and Sakura."

"NO! Ayasae, I can't lose you! I'll go, you stay!"  
he said, and got up.

"She's my sister and my responsibility!" I yelled.

"Well, she was my pupil and also my responsibility, and I'm going!" he hissed. I gasped, and sat on the bed.

He had never ever raised his voice to me like that and it scared me. Could I really be afraid of my husband?


	5. Chapter 5

_Sakura_

_Chapter 5_

I looked up at the dangerous snake like eyes of my attacker, Orochimaru. I tried to push him off, but he had my wrists in one hand and then grabbed my throught with the other.

"You have the sarutobigan as your sister has, I'm guessing?" he laughed. "But, you are my bait. I can get two butterflies in one net. Your sister, and your fiance. I can feel them both coming. Looks like your family will all sacrifce themselfs... just for a worthless specimen as yourself."

I started to cry. "You... don't know,,, anyhting!" I managed to get out with my air cutting off.

"Oh but I do. You're only a copy of the great Tsunade's daughter. Sasuke only loves you because you are vulnerable to him, and you will never strike back. You are a weak clone of Ayasae. Besides dear, your sister is spo selfish, she only gave you the defiective part of the Sarutobigan. And here you are... weak, and vulnerable under my hands."

He let go of my hands for a breif moment and ran a boney finger along my cheak. One mistake. I raised myhand so quikley and brought it down on his face, makeong three long cuts across his face with my nails.

He yelled in pain and looked at me. He piccked me up violentley, and threw me against the wall again. As I fell to the floor, he picked me up and pinned me to the wall. And then, all I felt was this red pop against my face. He had hit me across the cheak and then threw me on the bed.

"You know you aren't very bright!" he hissed.

I gasped for air, but arched my neck and spat on him.

He wiped the saliva away with a finger, and then licked it off.

"You're a monster!" I spat.

"So I've been told."

"Orochimaru!" I heard my sister scream, and she threw many shuriken at his back. Three had hit him in the back.

He didn't seem affected by it at all. But then, Kakashi came from out of no where and pushed Orochimaru off of me, and picked me up. He held me close, and then dashed outside, leaving Ayasae alone with Orochimaru.

**I HAD** awoken in the hospital. I don't know how long I had been out. The room was dim. I looked down from the bed, and saw Kakashi with the twins sleeping in the bed next to me. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Ka... Kakashi," I groaned.

He lifted his head, and put Ren beside Lovan. "Sakura..." he whispered, and stood beside me. "I'm glad you're awake." he said, and looked like he forced a smile.

"Where is my sister?" I asked.

Kakashi froze. His lip started to quiver. "I... I don't know... Sakura... after you fell and I took you here... I went back, and she wasn't there..."

I looked at him with horror. "She... she went with him, didn't she?" I asked him.

"I... am sorry... Sakura..." he sobbed.

"Where is Sasuke?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"He's in the lobby talking to Tsunade..." he said, and lowered his head. I got up out of the bed, ripping the tubes that where taped to me away from my body, and headed for the door.

Kakashi grabbed me by my waist. "You'll hurt yourself, Sakura, he'll come to you!" he said in my ear.

"Let me go now!" I screamed, and ripped away from him, running out the door, and stopping in the hallway. I saw Sasuke talking to Tsunade with his back turned to me. I started to sob.

Tsunade looked past Sasuke's face, and pushed on his shoulder so he would look at me. Sasuke's whole face fell once he saw me. He started to walk fast towards me, as I ran to him.

As I met him, he caught me, and we fell to the floor. I was sobbing hystericaly. He gathered me on his lap, and rocked back and forth. He hushed me gentley trying to soth me, but I felt warm tears roll off of his face. "I'm sorry Sakura... I am so sorry I didn't get there in time. I'm sorry."

I held onto him so tightley... not wanting to let go of him again. But... I had another problem... My sister... she sacrificed herself for me... Now she is in the hands of evil... and WILL be used for it...


	6. Chapter 6

_Ayasae_

_Chapter 6_

I was tied by my hands with special cuffs that would not allow my chakra to flow. They dragged me through the woods and through a river. It was only Orochimaru and The funny man, as my kids called him. I learned his name was Yoe.

I had a cut across my shoulder, and a bruise on my jaw line. Orochimaru put up a well deserved fight. I alone cannot beat him.

I could not beleie power like his was harnessed in such a man.

We stopped later in the day, and they rested. I sat there under a tree, restless, and weak. I struggled to move away from them with what little power I had left, but I felt the erie eyes on my body.

"Now now, Ayasae, you won't be usefull to me dead." he whispered, and then his strong but skinny arms pulled me up rougley, and then sat me in his lap under the tree he was at.

"You need sleep. I need as much strength as you can get for the three hour hike up hill." he whispered. I was to tired to argue or fight back, so I layed my head on his chest, and drifted off to sleep.

**IN THE** morning, Orochimaru and Yoe pushed me along the trail to his lair. We went through and underground tunnel and walked through a waist length lagoon. We ended up in a secret underground jungle type bubble, wgich had a door to the lair.

We entered it, and about five other's with the same markings on their necks. They all looked at me like their prey. I knew what they wanted... they wanted my kheke genkai...

Yoe grabbed me by the shoulders roughley, and made me sit in a wooden chair. I glared at him. He just grinned and inched closer to my face.

"You are so beautiful when vulnerable." hw said, and brushed some hair out of my face. I growled at him, and then lunged my neck at his arm, biting hard on his hand. I released quikley as he yelled in pain. "Bitch!" he yelped, and striked me across the face, causing me to fall on the ground. All of the others giggled, but Orochimaru yelled at them, and glared at Yoe. He froze, and whimpered.

Orochimaru picked him up and threw him across the room, not caring where he landed. He carefully picked me up and glared ahead at the others. He stood up and walked into another room, setting me on a bed, and taking a key to the hand cuffs. They seperated, ut the bracelet still on my wrists and still not allowing my chakra to flow.

I was still to tired to fight back, but not to tired to argue. "You are sick and twisted, Orochimaru. I know about the past and present, but the future will not happen. You will not use me for your sick deeds, Orochimaru." I spat.

"Oh but I will." he laughed. "You don't know my plan. But, I will tell you now. I am going to put you under my control and use your Sarutobigan to leave the fire country on their knees and then dead."

"No... you will not harm anyone of the fire country!" I argued, but cut short when he appeared infront of me. He pushed me down onto the bed, and got ontop of me.

"What will you do about it Love?" he said.

"I am not your love! I am happily maried with two children!"

"So I have heard. Kakashi has ben head over heels in love with you for eight years now. And your children are beautiful." he said, and inched closer to me. I was frozen to the spot underneath his body, almost crushing mine.

"Please..." I whispered. "Don't..."

"Not to worry, this will be over shortley." he whispered back. He arched his neck, andlunged at mine, biting me. I felt the hot pain peircing my flesh, and blood rushing down.

He pulled away and licked the blood off of his lips. "There..." he huffed. "You'll feel better in the morning." he said, ad got off o me, leaving me in the bed with pain surging through my body.

I jerked around the bed, and fell to the floor. I screamed with the white hot searing pain throbbing through my body.

Soon, the pain cooled with what almost felt let a cool blanket fell over me. But... everything went blank...

All memory lost... I could not remember anything.. only that Orochimaru was my beloved master.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sakura_

_Chapter 7_

I sat up in bed at two in the morning. I was worried about my sister. I knew she could handle the most difficult situations by herself... but you never know with someone that powerful as Orochimaru.

I spent yesterday consoling Kakashi and the twins. Kakashi bareley spoke to me, and the twins did not understand what was going on.

I sat on the windowsill of the den staring out through the glass into the night. Sasuke came up behind me and lifted me into his arms bridal style and carried me to the bedroom and sitting me back on the bed. He went to his side and layed down also.

"She'll be okay, Sakura..." hw whispered, wrapping an arms around my waist and pulled me into him. "She's alot stronger than any of us... if I managed against him, so can she."

"Howdo you know that?" I snapped, and pulled away from him, and sitting uip. "How do you not know if she is dead! Or what if they used some kind of jutsu to keep her from using her chakra? What if they killed her and stole the Sarutobigan?!" I yelled at him.

Sasuke, sat up and grabbed my hand. "I know you love her, Sakura-chan, but you need to be strong. I have Goemon to comw down early before the wedding to help us fid her. He knows the outside of Konoha better than any of us." he whispered.

"I need her right now... I mean we're getting married in less than two weeks..." I sobbed.

"We will postpone the wedding. Don't worry, Sakura! You just need rest... now sleep." he said, pulling me down with him.

I sighed and choked bakc my tears. "God I hope you're right, Sasuke..." I whispered, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Kakashi_

_Chapter 8_

I layed awake in my bed almost crying my eyes out. I was silent, but the twins somehow knew I was crying for their mother. They came in to our bedroom, and Lovan was sobbing hystericly.

"What's wrong, Lovan?" I asked him, lifting him up onto the bed with me as I sat up. Renkai was not crying to my suprise.

"Mommy's not coming home is she?" Lovan sobbed.

My heart broke to see my 4 year old son so worried about his unbeleivably strong mother. "I can't lie to you son. I don't know if we can find her or not."

"Well I'm not worried about Mommy one bit!" cried Renkai. She looked so calm about this, but on the other hand, Lovan was Ayasae's leech. He never left her side. "Mommy is really strong, and she will come home!"

I choked on a sob and tried my best to smile at her. "You bet, Ren... you bet..." I whispered, and Lovan put his head on my chest, calming down a bit. I looked down at his blonde hair and light sky blue eyes. "God you look so much like your mother,"

**IN THE **break of dawn, I was up at at it. I had asked Kurenai to watch the twins for me as I went for Sasuke, and Sakura so we could leave. Sasuke was at the hospital as soon as he heard about Sakura. We told him the whole thing, and him being him, he was madder than hell.

I dashed above the rooftops and through the trees. I stopped in the courtyard anf gasped for air. Sakura emurged from the mansion with Sasuke, and Goemon shortley behind. Goemon looked mean but in a soft way.

Sakura was moer depressed than any of us. She was closest to Ayasae out of all of us too. She knew more about my wife than I did.

Sasuke stayed close to his fiance and kept an eye on Goemon, but I saw much worry in his face. Sakura came over to me and I hugged her. Even though she and Ayasae were not blood related, I could definatley see much resemblance in her eyes.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. Sasuke came and put his arm around her, kissing her on the forehead, and she walked forward to the wall of the courtyard.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked Goemon and I.

Goemon smirked. "Let's go kick some scaley Michel Jackson Ass!" he cheered, and dashed over the 12 foot tall wall.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sakura_

_Chapter 9_

We ran in half speed, making sure not to tire out before we got there. Goemon lead us through the forest and giving us short cuts. We stopped on this tall redwood, and Sasuke jumped up higher to scout the surroundings.

I turned to Kakashi who nodded at me. His sence of smell was better than any of us. He acctually reminded me of a dog sometimes.

He went to the ground, sniffed at the air, and looked around. Goemon joined Sasuke on the higher grounds, and I heard them talking. I heard Sasuke agree to whatever Goemon was saying, and they all came back to where I was.

"Ayasae's scent is north of here." Kakashi said.

"Yes, we ned to move sixtey degrees north," Goemon explained.

"It's only six miles away from the directions." Sasuke finished.

"But wait!" I interupted the men. "Orochimaru is smarter than that. He knows Sasuke knows where he is, and he has a sharp nose, and knoew what Ayasae smells like. Why would he let her keep her scent? I'm sure he would set it up and give us a decoy."

Kakashi looked at me and smiled. "Ayasae has taught you well, Sakura," he said.

"Yes she has, and I want her back." I said, and jumped down from the trees and ran, waiting for them to catch up.

Sasuke appeared next to me as I ran. "He would have taken her to the lair, but gave us a decoy. So we have two points to check. The decoy and the real one." he said.

"It would be better to go for the decoy first. If we beat him or her up bad enough he or she would spill it." I said, then lookedover at Kakashi and Goemon to make sure they got it.

"But what if it is a trap?" Goemon asked me.

"What if it is? Nothing is going to stop me today." I argued. "We should hurry. The sun is setting. Nightfall is a good cover fro us in these parts."


	10. Chapter 10

_Kakashi_

_Chapter 10_

I followed Sakura's directions, and followed Goemon. This was weird. I was the one usually directing the missions, but now my old students where taking over.

We stopped at this waterfall and pond. I could smell her scent close. I loved the way she always smelled... like apples and jasmine. Sasuke stepped foreward to the water's edge, and he ushered Sakura infont of him. "It's here. I remember this..." he said.

"I can't smell her anymore..." I said, and walked tpo where the two where. Goemon was staying behind us.

Sakua looked at me. "What do you mean you can't smell her anymore?" she screamed. Sasuke grabbed her before she could do anyhting.

"Her scent has dissapeared." I said, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Ummm, Kakashi?" Goemon said franticly.

"What?" I snapped.

"I think ou should jump to the left about twenty feet!" he yelled.

I looked up and saw a giant redwood falling down. I did as Goemon said to do, and jumped to the left about 20 feet. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and they jumped to the right, watching the tree fall by their side.

Sakura ripped free of Sasuke's arms, and jumped ontp of the tree as it layed on it's side. She squinted her eyes, and looked ahead. I felt an evil and strong chakra coming towards us.

Just then, a rummble was heard and felt through out the whole forest.

"Sakura move!" Goemon yelled, and he jumped up and swept her away from the tree.

Just then, a giant snake was cutting throigh the woods like a hot knife through butter. The snake stopped in the middle of us, towering above head about 100 feet above. We could not see who was perched above it, but I had a good feeling it was that bastard that kidnapped my wife.

Then, the snake layed his head down, flattening some trees in it's way, and we could see two silhoueted figures ontop of it's head because itwas dark at this time.

The tallest figure started to chuckle a very familier chuckle. One that Sasuke and I have despised for many many years.

"Well well well," it said. "It looks like they came for you my pet."

"Oh?" said the feathery female voice next to him. "And who might they be?"

The moon came out from behind the clouds and light up the surroundings, inculding the figures. I looked upon the face of the man. None other than Orochimaru... but I looked to the woman that was so lovingley hanging on him...

"_Ayasae..."_ I whispered. The scent of Jasmine and apples reached my nose, and her eyes fell over me.

"I'm so sorry to worry you, Kakashi, but you're wife is fine. But unfortunatley, she does not remember anything about you all. All she knows is that I am her master, and she must obey me or she will die." the monster hissed.

I looked upon this evil man with such hatred. He has taken my wife's memory, and now she will kill us for Orochimaru. That monster.

"You better not go soft on her now, Kakashi. She has her mind set on killing you all, and giving no mercy. I know Sakura will have no problem in hitting her own teacher, with all of the pressure through training... but will she hit her sister?" he laughed wickedly.

"You're sick!" Sasuke hissed.

"So everyone tells me." Orochimaru seemed bored with that subject.

I looked at the woman I called my wife, and wondered if she was capable of doing such evil. She may have lost her memory, and may think she's just another of Orochimaru's subjects, but her heart is still Ayasae...


	11. Chapter 11

_Ayasae_

_Chapter 11_

I looked at the silved haired man as he looked back at me with dangerous eyes, but in them, there was much sadness. I smirked at him, toying with his emotions and feelings he claimed he had for me. Orochimaru chuckled, and put his arm around me.

"You see my friends, she has the same but different curse mark on her neck just as Sasuke has on his shoulder. This special curse mark made her lose her memory, and only put visions of me in her mind." he hissed as he always did.

My eyes flickered from face to face. The woman with the long pink hair looked mad as hell, but she was also sad. The boy with the black hair looked angry, and the other boy with the longer black hair and violet eyes had a smug smirk on his face.

Orochimaru looked over at the silver haired man, Kakashi, and laughed wickedly. "The only one she knows to love is me. I am very sorry about this one, Kakashi, but we're going to get married soon." he said, and tightened his arm aorund my shoulder. I smiled at that last one.

I may have lost my memory, but I knew I loved my master. For all I know, these poeple claiming to be my family could be a lie. Orochimaru let go of me, and signalled for the snake to take him and leave.

He left me behind to take care of these pests and bring him back Sasuke. "I am truly sorry about this everyone, but... I'm going to have to kill you now, and take the boy." I giggled, and then lunged at Sakura. She dodged me, and jumped back, but throwing a kunine at me with little effort. I smirked, and then with out her even blinking, I pinned her to a tree.

"Don't let our family relationship get in the way of you fighting!" I hissed, and punched her in the stomach. She gasped for air and doubled over, falling to the ground holding her stomach. Then Sasuke appeared infront of me, aiming at me with his kunine. He jumped up, and tried to strike me from the air, but I was smarter than that.

I laughed with excitmeant, and then jumped up, kicking him from behind where he couldn't sence me in the least, making him crash into the ground next to Sakura.

The boy with the purple eyes lunged at me after checking the unconsious Sakura, and punched me in the side, making me yell out in slight pain. He jumped up again and did a performance of hand seals.

"Earth Style! Sprouting VIne Grab No Jutsu!" he yelled, and from the earth under me, sprouted vines shotting upward grabbing me, and pulling me down quikley into the earth so my legs where burried.

I tried to pull myself out of the hardened earth quikley before he made another move, but only hurting myself in the process. The boy ran at me, but I performed my own Jutsu.

"Screaming winds of blood no jutsu!" I screamed, and a strong gust of wind with poisened shuriken clouded him, stabbing him multiple times, bringing him down paralized.

"Ayasae!" screamed the silver haired man as he ran at me.

I smirked and then did more hand seals to release the jutsu I was under. As the earth I was burried under seperated, I sprinted past Kakashi and stopped behind him, raising my leg high and kicking him across the back. He flew across the ground and into the stream.

I laughed, and walked to him as he tried to get up from the blow before I could do anything, but he buckled and sat on his knees woth his hand to his chest.

"You cannot beat me, Kakashi Hatake. You can always try, but you will fail... That image of me supposably being your wife is still there, and is affecting the way you are fighting me. You must erase all emotions for me, because I have none towards you or any of these people." I whispered, kneeling down infront of him, ankle deep in cool water.

I could not see his face for he had his head lowered. With his free hand he slowley pulled down the mask he was wearing, and pulled up his headband.

"Your sharingan is useless on me, Kakashi..." I whispered, and pulled out a kunine, and lifting his hed to look at me with my other. "Don't take this personally. You seem like a very nice guy... but it won't work between us... I'm sorry." I mocked, and raised my kunine to stab him.

As I brought it down it seemed like slow motion. I waited moment by moment to kill this man infront of me.

_"So what are you doing in four years?" _came this voice in my head. I stopped.

_"You're not leaving untill you forgive me, Ayasae!"_ it yelled. I dropped the kunine and held my head in pain between my hands.

_"You're my sister, even though we're not blood related..." _said a female voice in my head.

_"I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I couldn't do it,"_ whispered an even deeper female voice.

_"Mommy, can I have a cookie?" _asked a child's voice.

_"I want one too!"_ said a similare one.

"Stop it..." i mummbled, but they wouldn't shut up. "Stop it! Shut up!" I screamed, and grabbed handfulls of my hair. "I'm not listening to you!"

Kakashi was staring at me, but then noticing my weaked state, he pushed me to the ground and straddled me. I was sobbing crazily. He had my wrists pinned on the ground in the water.

"Ayasae remember it! Don't fight it!" he yelled at me. "We are married! You hate Orochiamru! We have two great kds named Renkai and Lovan! I love you!"

I tried pushing him off of me but resisted. "Lies! All Lies!" I screamed. I senced the other three where standing around me, the boy with violete eyes breathing deeply, trying to recover from the paralizer poisen.

"I am you're sister, Ayasae... this is you're brother in law... That is your husand, and he is our friend!" Sakura whispered.

"No! I don't have a family! I only have my master!" I yelled.

Then, I saw a flash above the water fall, and I saw Yo jumping down, and then doing the same seals Goemon had first done, and then making the vines grab all of them, and tying them down.

Yo picked me up. I clutched his shirt, and he carried me off back to my beloved...

Auther's Note: Okay, I felt really really wrong about the whole Orochiamru thing, cuz it kinda scared me when I though of it, but I thought it would grab people's attention. Don't worry about it though... I have much more drama in store for this story, so don't get bored with it yet! I have much to go. LuByAlL Oh So VeRy mUcH!1!1!

AnnIe Bannanny!


	12. Chapter 12

_Sakura_

_Chapter 12_

I struggled as I watched my sister being carried off like that.

Sasuke managed to release the jutsu we where under, and cut me from the vines. Goemon and Kakashi released themselves, and walked over to Sasuke and I.

"She was about to remember..." Kakashi whispered. "But she fought it..."

"I can't beleive she was going to kill us..." I sobbed. Sasuke turned around and hugged me.

"She's getting married to that monster..." Kakashi sobbed, and put his face in his hands.

"No she's not, Kakashi... we'll get her beofre that happens..." Sasuke said.

I burried my face in Sasuke's chest, and muffled a sob. "The best we can do is go home and wait..." I said. "Orochiamru does this for pleasure, and will let Ayasae kill us just so he can have a show... We will act like nothing has happened... anyone asks, she's on a top secret mission..."

Kakashi nodded. "Understood..." he whispered, and I broke away from Sasuke. Kakashi and Goemon straightened up and all of us headed back to Konoha.

**WE ENTERED **Konoha with grim faces and looks of large depression. We yet had to break the news to Tsunade and explain our abcensses since she had not yet known about Ayasae.

We all knew she would be furious since she loved Ayasae more than anything. Kakashi departed from us to retreive the twins from Kurenai, and Goemon went to an old friends house to leave Sasuke and I alone, and Sasuke and I walked through the village.

Sasuke grabbed my hand shortly after we got out of the busy streets and on to the back roads to our home, and laced his fingers with mine. He looked over at me, and squeezed my hand a little to give me a little reasurance.

"Don't worry Love... we'll get your sister back." he said, and

put his arm around me. We walked onto the porch, and into the house. It was as we left it... dark and clean.

"I'm going to make something to eat." I said, turning to Sasuke. "Want something?"

Sasuke looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You and I both know you can't cook..." he said.

"It isn't to late to learn!" I said.

"I'm good," he said raising his hands up.

"I can read a cook book!" I snapped.

"And last time you did you accidently burnt it." he replied smiling slyly.

"Bite me!" I said, and turned to him with a slightley angered look.

"Maybe I will!" Sasuke said, and stood up from the chair in which he was sitting in.

"I didn't mean it literally." I hissed.

"Well I did."

"Sasuke, no."

"I'm not a dog."

"No, but you're my bitch." I smiled evily.

"You'll pay for that one!" he yelled, and in a milasecond, he was right behind me. He grabbed me from behind, and kissed my neck, nipping and licking at the sencitive flesh. I went limp in his amrs, which wasn't a problem for him, it just meant more fun.

He hands rested on my hips possesivley, na dhe spun me around to face him. His long bangs where pushed to the side but they refused to stay there. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and closed my eyes, ready for his second attack.

He nipped at my lip, and kissed me. Our tongues battled for dominence and our bodies crashed together. Sasuke lifted me up and sat me on the counter, careful not to break the kiss.

His hand rode up my shirt slowley, but before he reached his pin point, I stopped him.

I broke away from his possesive mouth. "No sex until after the wedding." I gasped.

"Why not?" he asked, pouting.

"Because it's not right." I said.

"I'd hate to correct you, hun, but you screwed Goemon and you two weren't married." he said.

"Well... that's different." I said.

"And how is that?"

"Well, we went to a party, and we got drunk, so there."

"Oh, okay." he said. "But wouldn't it be nice to have a baby as a wedding gift? A wedding baby?"

"No, I don't want to be pregnant and have to sqeeze into a wedding dress."

"Well, we can make the dress fit you, not the other way around."

"No, Sasuke. We will have a honeymoon baby." I fished. "End of discussion, point blank, moving on."

"Fine." he growled and kissed me again,pulling me down from the counter. "Then let's go to bed." he said, and carried me off to the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ayasae_

_Chapter 13_

I sat in a wooden chair in the dimmly lit room. Orochimaru circled me with his hands behind his back.

"You failed me, Love." he hissed. "I expected more from you."

I turned my head to him. "I'll do better, I promise you!" I cried.

"You better. If you don't, this relationship just wont work, and you will die alone." he whispered, and kissed me, but then leaving me alone.

My eyes welled up with tears. 'I will do much better this time...' I thought, and stood up, storming out the door into my bedroom.

"I'm leaving," I said to my master.

"Excuse me?" he hissed, and glared at me.

"I'm going to prove to you that I can do better." I said, trying the best I could to keep my calm.

"So you're leaving me to kill them?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Y-yes..." I studdered.

"Then by all means, love, go." he whispered,stepping forward to kiss me.

"Yes my lord..." I whispered when he broke from me, and dissapearing in a cloud of smoke.

**I SPRINTED **through the forest hour by hour, careful not to waste any of my energy. I didn't have time to stop and rest, I needed to get there before nightfall, so I could hide in the darkness of Konohagakure.

I reached the main gates at sunset, and waved down the main gaurd. He jumped down.

"Name?" he asked.

"umm... Ayasae...uhhhh-"

"Turata Hatake?" he asked.

"Yes! That's it!" I said, and smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Welcome back from your mission. Say hello to the twins for me." he said, and signalled for the other gaurds to open the gates.

I nodded at him, and walked through the gates with a small smile of slight victory. 'I have you now, Kakashi.'

After a few minutes of walking around, I stopped at a late night ramen bar to grab somrthing to eat before I attacked them.

The man who served me smiled at me greatfully as he gave me my small bowl of chicken ramen. I avoided eye contact with him, afraid that he might know me or something. I couldn't help but think that that man, Kakashi, was right. Maybe I did belong here with him... but how could I just come back and try to fall in love with someone that I clearly wasn't anymore, and raise the two children he talked about with out even knowing them.

I ate my dinner fast, and gave him a gracious tip, leaving the shack empty, and setting out to find Kakashi's home.

I asked one lady where the Hatake residence was... but she looked at me as if I was crazy...

I grew tired of trying to find the place, so I jumped onto the roof of the tallest building I could find. I skimmed the top of the building surrounding me, and followed what my instinct said.

I ran to the building I had a feeling about, and stopped at the door. I stared at it... Why did it seem so familier to me?

I shook my heas, and then disgised my chakra, and entered the house silently without faults. It was dark everywhere, and I senced three heartbeats. Two where right above me, and one was only in the next room... I turned to where it was coming from... I heard the steady breathing of a sleeping man.

I smiled evily to myself and slinked into the living room. Kakashi was sleeping sound on the couch. I looked at him with mild interest, but then... my intrest5 grew when I learned he had no shirt on.

I bit my lip with lust filling my eyes, but remembered I had to kill this man.

His chest was heaving up and down as he breathed, and I straddled him, so he would have a hard time pushing me off. I slid my hand down to his face, and with my other hand, I put a kunine to his neck.

His eyes fluttered open, and then he gasped as he looked up at me.

"I am I that scray?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I'm guessing your memory hasn't recovered?" he hissed.

"Not in the least, I'm just here to kill you."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes, it is." I whispered, and dipped my head down to kiss his neck.

He didn't bother to stop me, infact he invited it. Kakashi grabbed my wrists, and I pulled away from him. He looked at me.

"This isn't right, Ayasae..." he said.

"Of course it is, I'm your wife aren't I?" I whispered.

"But you don't know that." he whispered.

I stopped and stared at him. Those voices... They came back to me... I heard his voice, Sakura's voice and those kids... I started to cry, and I fell off of the couch from Kakashi and screamed.

Kakashi came by my side. "Don't you fight it Ayasae! Don't you fight it!" he growled.

"Shut up..." I gasped. "Shut them up!"

I jumped up and pushed Kakashi away from me. I saw two little figures in the corner of my eye. The animal instinct took over, and I grabbed one of them, holding a kunine to their throught.

I looked down at a little girl with long silver hair. She gasped, and started to sob quietley. Kakashi's eyes grew big, but then softened with an idea.

"Ayasae, you do know if you killed that girl, you're killing your own daughter, right?" he asked with a smirk. "Look at tyhe boy next to you... who exactley does he resemble? Go ahead, Ayasae... kill them both, and then kill me... That is the only way I can ever be happy then."

"You want me to kill this child then?" I asked.

"No, I don't want you... but I love you so much, I wont stop you..." he whispered.

"Fine then..." I yelled, but froze.

I saw... everything... in his eyes... in that remarkable sharingan he had just now revealed. I saw us getting married, and me giving birth to the twins... I saw everything... I remembered how much I loved everyone... and how much I hated Orochimaru...

"Oh my god..." I sobbed with a whisper, and dropped the kunine, and let go of Renkai. She scrteamed and wen to her brother's side. I stummbled as I tryed to walk to Kakashi, but he caught me and held me tight.

"Renkai, Lovan... go back to bed... Mommy will be fine..." he sobbed, and held onto me.

I cried into his chest, adn held onto him tighley, but then pushed away and glared at him. He looked at me quizicly, but I slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you put my baby's life into danger! I could have killed her yuo bastard!" I yelled at him with tears blurring my vision.

He galred at me back but with that glare I was always afraid of. Kakashi pounced, and landed ontop of me putting pressure on my waist. He took my hands and pinned me down, his body hovering over me.

"I knew you would see it, Ayasae. I had no choice... besides, I could have killed you way before that." he growled. I gasped. He really did scare me. I had never been with a man that I was so scared of that I thought he would hit me.

The tears came out from the corners of my eyes, adn I turned my head to the side. "Please don't..." I whispered.

"Don't what?" he asked, still angry.

"Please don't hurt me." I said.

He was taken aback by that. "Why on earth would you think that, Ayasae? I love you, why would I hurt you?" he asked.

"I don't know..." I said, still avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me, Ayasae..." he said, with the anger gone.

I looked at him. "What?"

He lowered his head, and kissed me. I have een wanting that for a long time. Ever since I had been with Orochimaru. He held it for a short time, and broke the connection.

"Kiss me again..." I said. "I really... really need it..." I said. He smiled, and kissed me agiain.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sakura_

_Chapter 14_

I had awoken with Sasuke. Of course, as I felt comfortable, I was resting on his bare chest. His arms where always wrapped around me, giving me that protected feeling.

Of course I greived of Ayasae. And I had to tell Tsunade about it. Sasuke and I departed from eachother at home, and I headed to Tsunade's office. The gaurds searched me of course, as they do all the time, and checked my ID and let me pass.

Tsunade greeted me with a small smile, and stood up to put some papers in a cabintet and then sitting back down. "Do you need something Sakura-chan?" she asked me.

"Lady Tsunade-sama, I have dreadful news..." I whispered, and lowered my head.

"What's wrong? Where is your sister? I must speak with her!" she asked.

My eyes watered slightley, but then the door busted open. "Mother, you wanted to see me?" said that so familier feathery voice.

"Ah yes, Ayase. I wated that paper work I gave you last month?" Tsunade said. Ayasae? but she...

"Yes ma'am, I will bring it to you as soon as I can." she said, and turned to me. "Shall we find the boys, sister?" she asked me.

I looked up at her ans smiled, and then followed by a small laugh, and hugged her. She hugged me so tight I couldn't breath. Tsunade smiled at us, and turned away as we left the room.

**"SO TSUNADE **knew about it?" I asked suprised as we sat in the park watching Renkai and Lovan run around with the neighbor kids.

"Of course she did. She is Tsunade. Tsunade knows all." she joked. I lowered my head.

"Why did you go with him?" I asked her.

Ayasae turned her head to the kids waving at us, and she smiled and waved back, but then turning to face me, her eyes to the side. "He would have taken Sasuke and killed you and Kakashi, and then take my children to raise them... with the sharingan and Sarutobigan mixed... the sarutobigan would be twice as strong. And with both my kids and Sasuke... well, let's not go there."

I looked up at her. "So if we don't kill him now, he'll come back when I giive birth..." I started.

Ayasae nodded and looked at me finally. "Yes, he'll take all he can get."

"I wont let that happen..." I whispered, and turned to the kids to watch them play.

"He to strong for us, Sakura... we'll need everyone... maybe even the Hyuuga woman will help. Naruto has the Rasengan, and we all have a special jutsu. One blow all together, and that should wipe out his whole sick clan." she whispered back, afraid for someone to over hear. Ayasae was always like that. When it came to a mission or some sort of buisness, she was always awhere of spies and enemies.

"You make it sound as if one man alone is impossible to kill Orochiamru." I said.

She looked at me with the face that said, "It is", and nodded.

I sighed and stood up. "Well then..." I said changing the subject. "We should wait untill the right time to leave. Untill then, let's live life on full alert and never let your gaurd down. I hear Kabuto is still working for him. He should be around here somewhere." I said and turned my back to her. "I'm gonna go home and make dinner. Oh and Ayasae?"

She looked at me.

"Have fin with making the new baby." I smirked. She laughed and threw Renkai's rubber ball at me as I walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

Ayasae

_Chapter 15_

I watched Sakura leave, and went to gather the children. All three of us walked hometogether, and Lovan wouldn't stop squabling with Renkai. The twins never said anything about last night. I think he used a memory jutsu on them this morning, and erased anyhting negative from last night, and all they know is I came home.

We reached our home, and went into the kitchen. Kakashi wasn't home yet. He was probably stuck with his three new students, giving then that old pass or fail exam he gave team 7 eight years ago. I sent the kids upstairs to play as I fixed dinner as usuall. I was glad to get back to my old schedule and be with my family.

I filled a pot with water and looked out the window that was over the sink. I couldn't wait until Sakura has kids. Sasuke told me a year ago he really wanted kids. I giggled to myself, and then put the pot of water onto the stove, and then went to chop some veggies.

I thought to myself as I sliced a cucumber. Sakura wasn't blood related to me, still, she was my sister. But, we could unite our bloodlines officialy by having my kid date hers. If we where that lucky to have oppistit gender kids. Even if we didn't, that would be cool. Our new kids could be best friends.

The door swung open making me jump, and drop the sharp knife on my hand. A long but not deep cut started to bleed. Kakashi came over to me.

"I'm sorry!" he said, taking my hand and wrapping it with the wrappings we kept in the kitchen.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have let my gaurd down so easily." I whispered and took my hand from his and continued what I was doing.

"You see Tsunade?" he asked, sitting on the counter next to me.

I nodded. "Yes, and Sakura. She's glad I'm back. She also said we should wait until we leave to find that son of a bitch."

"Alright." he said, and went into the living room.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and sighed as I chopped the veegies, and put them in the water, and then adding spices. I took the pork from the fridge and slices it, and adding spices to that, and then putting it in a frying pan, and after a half an hour dinner was done.

I called the kids down to eat after they washed up, and put their dinner on the tots-table, and giving them their sippy-cups filled, one with juice, and one with water. Lovan hated juice, and only drank milk in the morning.

I set Kakashi's plate on the dinner table in the corner of the room, and set mine across from his. He walked in with his hands in his pockets. I looked at him with confusion. He looked rather serious even for him.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked after a few minutes of eating.

He ignorred me... stared at him as he chewed his food. "If you don't answer me, I'll poisen your dinner when you least expect it."

He dropped his fork and stared back at me. "Do I have to have a reason to be silent?" he asked, well, rather hissed.

I sat back. "For you, yes." I said.

"Well, there isn't anything wrong." he gtwoled, and picked his fork back up.

"You're lying to me..."

He slammed his fist on the table. "Don't you tell me if I am lying or not, woman!" he rasied his voice to me.

I glared at him, and glanced at the kids. They where staring at us. "Ren, Loe, please go to your room or a few minutes..." I said.

As they left I looked back at Kakashi, and stood up, gathered our plates and threw them in the sink, causing them to brake. "Now, Kakashi, I hate it when a man talks to me like that. The last one who did, I killed. And I hate it when a man that I love lies to me." I said, and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"You don't know what you're talking about then, ecuase I'm not lying." he hissed, and stood up, and started to walk away from me.

"I'm not done with you! I want a cage match with your ass!" I yelled.

He spun around. "Then bring it on!"

I lunged at him, and then slapped him in the face, but then only to be backed up into the wall forcefully, and roughley. "Don't you ever hit me again, do I make my self clear?" he growled, putting more pressure into my body with his. I gasped in slight pain.

"You better back the fuck off..." I whispered.

"And what if I don't want to? What if I just want to take advantage of you right now? What would you do then? With my body overwhelming your right now, and your chakra being stopped by the pressure I'm applying to you right now, you don't stand a chance..." he said.

"Why are you acting this way?" I screamed at him. I looked in his eyes... they where different, for some reason.

He stared back at me with almost no emotion.

"Kakashi... you are being controlled by him, aren't you." I asked.

"No!" he snapped.

I smirked, and with my full force, sent him flying across the room. He landed in the corner of the kitchen in a slump. I came at him again, and put him in a head lock and then lifted his shirt up to see a red dot on his back that had many small scribbles on them.

I put my hand on his back, and chanted a few words, and then yelling, "Release!"

He yelled out in pain, and collasped in my arms. I held onto him and pulled him into my lap. holding his head to my chest and rocking back and forth as he sobbed in pain.


	16. Chapter 16

_Sakura_

_Chapter 16_

Sasuke layed next to me in the comfort of our bed with a protective and possesive arm around my waist. We stayed up for hours as I listened to him whisper in my ear. Countless times has he told me he's loved me, but somehow, this time was diiferent.

He kissed me neck multiple times to keep me awake, and I flipped around to face him.

"Sasuke, where would you like to have the honeymoon?" I asked quietley.

"I don't know, maybe in the moon country. I hear that Paradise Island is a true and beautiful paradise. And, aren't you friedns with King Tsuki Michiru?" he said.

"Yeah... what a mission that was... to bad you weren't there..." I said and giggled, hugging him.

He nuzzled my neck, and kissed my jawline, making me fall under his little spell. I stayed in his arms all night... not moving, and not objecting to his little kisses.

"Sasuke..." I whispered.

He pulled back and looked at me puzzled, noticing the distress in my voice. "Yes dear?" he asked.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday..." I started. "And... you know, it wouldn't hurt to have a wedding baby..." I said, and smiled gentley at him.

He smiled at me back, and kissed me. "No... it wouldn't hurt at all..." he whispered, and hovered over my body, kissing my neck.

**THE NEXT **morning, I stood in the kitchen making breakfast. I heard Sasuke walking in as he was wrapping his hands with the bandages, and then pulling his gloves over his hands.

He looked up at me. "Oh god you're cooking..." he groaned.

"I can cook breakfast things, as for dinner, you're on your own." I urned to looked at him, and then leaned on the counter, smiling lightley at him. He smiled back, and faced me.

"Do you think it worked?" he asked me with so much love in his voice.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait for a few days. I'm due for my period in a few days..." I said, and then cleared my throught as I turned around to continue my cooking.

"What do you hope it is?, or would be?" he asked me, as he wrapped his arms around my waist as I cooked.

"I don't care what gender it is, just as long as I have a baby." I said proudley.

"If we have a boy, what do you want to name it?"

I stopped, and thouight about that. "I have always loved the name Konoheira for both a girl and boy." I said, and tyhen continued to cook.

"I love it to. Kono for short." he said, and let go of me. He walked to the dining table and leaned on the counter as he counted his pocket money, and shoved it back in his pocket. "I have to go in a few, babe." he said and looked up at me.

I looked over my shoulder, and then lifted the pan off of the stove and put a pile of eggs and bacon on his plate.

He looked at it, and sniffed the air. "That smells really good." he commented, and dove into his chair and ate it fster tha I could get mine on a plate. "Good stuff, hun, but I have to go." he said, stood up, and kiised me on the cheak before rushing through the door.

I called goodbye at him as he left, and then nibbled on my breakfast. Looking down at my stomach, I rubbed it hopefully, and then stood up and put my plate in the sink.

"Tell me I can't cook..." I mummbled, and then went into the bedroom to take a shower and get dressed.

About an hour later I was walking to Lady Tsunade's office to collect some papers, and then I was off to the training grounds to meet with a team that I tutored part time while their sensai was handling other buisness.

I walked into Tsunade's office, she automaticley plopped a large file on her desk. "Fill out forms A and B, and then sign Pages 23 24 and 25. After that, you have some mission opptions to look at for you and Sasuke." she said, and sat down at her desk and picked up her pen.

I went to her desk, bowed my head in respect, and quikley took the folder, flipping through the many pages of work.

Tsunade looked up at me. "I can sence some kind of trouble in your heart..." she whispered, and stood up to meet my level. "What is it?"

I sighed, and tucked the folder under my arm. "Oh, Sasuke and I are trying to have a baby, but I don't know if it will work..." I said, and looked at her.

She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled sweetley. "It's funny the way your mind works Sakura. You are just like my daughter in so many ways... you see... Ayasae wasn't sure how to be a mother, but when I told her to relize what she had told me, she thought of you. And she relized that she had practicly raised you all of most of your life. So, Sakura... who have you raised to?"

I paused to think... ut then... "Ren and Loe..." I whispered.

"Yes." she said. "Now if you must, I have another appointmeant." she said, and showed me the door.

I thought about Ren and Loe, and then walked down to the training feilds to meet my secondary team. I looked through the shadows of the trees as I arrived and saw three 13 year old genin. Two boys, and a girl. There names where JoJo, the girl, and the two boys where Nokiano, and Gin.

I looked at JoJo, who had Gin's head in her lap. She had long brown staight hair and lime gree eyes. She was just like me when she was younger, her personallity. Gin was much like Sasuke, but loved girls. Nokiano was much like Naruto but not as mischeivious, but he was loud. He was propped up against JoJo's back, falling asleep.

Their team, unlike ours 8 years ago, loved eachother dearley, but all three of them where very powerfull. Gin is a decendent from the Hyuuga clan, and Noki is from the same clan as Gaara, just on a further branch that is allowed to live here in Konoha, and JoJo is from the same clan as Temari, who also possesise a special fan herself.

I slowley approached them in their slacked state, and threw a kunine right at Gin's side. GIn jumped up and went to fighting stance, but relaxed when he saw me. Typical Hyuuga. JoJo greeted me with a smile as always, and Noki laziley stood up.

I gave them instuctions on their sparring for the day, and then went to a tree to sit in. I sat on the lowest branch and watched y three students.

Then, a puff of smoke appeared next to me, and revealed a certain blonde haired boy I grew up with. Naruto smiled at me, and waved. "Yo," he said.

"Hey." I mummbled.

"Sasuke told me about you guys trying for a little Uchiha." he said.

"Oh did he?" I said, and giggled. "Yes. I changed my mind on the whole sex rule."

"Smart." he laughed, and hugged me, but pulled away. "Listen, it's Hinata's birthday pretty soon, and her father is throwing a gigantic party, and I'm inviting you and your crew. Kids included." He added.

I nodded and smiled. "I'll tell Sasuke. When is it?" I asked.

"In two days." He said. "At five."

"We'll be there. And so will Kakashi and Ayasae."


	17. Chapter 17

_Sakura_

_Chapter 17 _

Two days later, I had went to the doctors to get me tested.

I had bought Hinata a gift. Just a bottle of new perfume, and some very antique wine.

I went home and dressed in my kimon, and Sasuke dressed in ANBU attire, and Kakashi and Ayasae arrived with the children. Ayasae just gave me her great news yesterday, and just today I was hoping that same thing would happen to me.

We walked down to the Hyuuga mansion, and was greeted by Naruto, Kyomako, and Naruto's big father-in-law. We sat at a table nea the front by the buffet table and the dance floor. Goemon joined us shortley after we where seated. He looked vibrant in his bright red robes.

Sasuke got up to go and put our gift and Ayasae's on the gift table, and then out came the soul of the party. Hinata's long dark purple hair was tightley curled and she was wearing a mint green and white kimono with swirling koi fish on them.

"She looks beautiful..." I whispered. Hinata hoisted her son into her lap as she, Naruto and her father sat down at the main table and started to eat.

Our table did nothing but gossip and joke as we ate. Ayasae was holding hands with Kakashi, and Renkai was on my lap as Lovan was on Sasuke's. Ayasea finished first, of course, her being pregnant.

Goemon sat next to me, and we joked around.

But, I needed to speak with him. "Goemon, can I talk to you?" I asked, and then looking at Sasuke, asking him permission with my eyes. He nodded, and Goemon and I walked away from the crowd and onto the bridge.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he leaned against the bridge next to me.

"I need to tell you the most important news of my life, Now you can't tell anyone at all, Goemon!" I said.

"Of course, Sakura, what is it?" he siad.

I sighed and calmed my heart rate. "Seeing in how I was going to arry you before Sasuke, I thought I should tell you first and ask you an important question." I started. Goemon looked at me with anticiepation. "Goemon... I'm pregnant... and I want you to be the god father..." I whispered.

Goemon, smiled and laughed quietley, and then hugged me. "Of course, I will be the God Father, Sakura. I would want nothing more than that." he whispered and hugged me tight.

I pulled awasy from him. "Don't tell ANYONE..." I said.

"I got it, I got it..." He laughed, and then turned to walk away.

"I will never understand you." I growled and linked arms with him, as we walked back. Sasuke eyed us as we sat down. Goemon just glared at him, and then looked at his plate of half eaten food.

Ayasae looked across the table at me and squinted her eyes at me. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" she asked me.

I smiled at her, and nodded politley. "Yes. Yes, why do you ask?" I said.

"Well, you haven't been acting the same as usuall. Your deit has increased and you seem to drift off every once in a while and get moddy all the time." she said, and then turned her head slightley as if suspecting something.

I nervousley laughed. "You must be imagining things with you being you and all..." I rammbled. Ayasae was sharp, and she has been pregnant once before, and must have recognized the symptoms.


	18. Chapter 18

_Kakashi_

_Chapter 18_

The girls left the table with the children and went to enjoy the festivites as Naruto came to join his long time friends. We walked over to the back porch of the Hyuuga mansion, and stood and talked.

"Renkai and Lovan are getting very big and strong, eh, Kakashi?" Naruto asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "Yep, little ren is just like her mother now. Never fears anything."

"And now you're expecting?" Sasuke said.

"Yep. Ayasae and I wanted another one to do our dirty jods." I laughed.

"Congratulations, then," said the male Hyuuga as he walked up to all of us and shook my hand.

"Hey, Neji." Sasuke said, and smiled at him.

"Sup guys?" Said the one I had known as the lazy genius, Shikamaru. He came up to us with his pregnant wife as well, and said there greetings.

"I heard about Ayasae, Kakashi, Congrats." Ino said to me and smiled sweetley. She rubbed her swollen belly, and told Shikamaru she was going to find Temari.

He nodded, and she walked off.

Everyone of our little group moved in to conceal any gaps. "We all heard about... him..." Neji whispered.

"Yeah, what are you guys going to do about Ayasae though? She can't fight if she's with child." Naruto replied.

I sighed. "I'm going to leave her here. I know it's her and Sasuke's battle, but I can't lose her or the baby..."

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asked me, with his eyes as cold as when I first met him.

I looked away from the group at Ayasae and the children. "Tonight... He attacked me not to long ago, forcing me to be harsh to Ayasae, and even hurt her... I am not going to let him get away from me this time."

"I'm going..." Naruto hissed, and looked at me.

I looked back at him and nodded with out saying anything.

"We'll need Neji and Shikamaru to stay here. Goemon is coming to. Where is he anyways?" Sasuke asked.

I looked over head and spotted him with Shizune and Tsuande. "Over there," I pointed at him.

Sasuke nodded, and sighed after jamming his fists into his pockets. "We have to leave her behind, even though without her our battle won't be very easy. Aysae is, I have to admit, Stronger than I, and you, Kakashi."

I nodded. "Indeed..."

"If we see Kabuto anywhere, we'll get him." Neji said.

"Yeah, we'll alert the Hokage if anything seriousley bad go wrong near Konoha." Shikamru said.

"Thanks, guys..." I whispered.

**LATER INTO** the night, the fam and I walked home. I had Lovan in my arms asleep, and Ayasae and Renkai sleeping on her shoulder. We reached home and put the kids to bed. And while Ayasea was showering, I secretly packed some weapons and FirstAid, and hid them in the kitchen under the sink.

Aysae and I went to bed. I planned to wait for a wjhile, and then leave her without her knowing. I didn't want her to get hurt and it was for her own saftey.

A half an hour went by, and I checked to make sure wshe was asleep. I Got out of bed and put on my clothes, and fastened my mask onto my face.

The kitchen was dark, only the moon was my light to get my stuff. I reached behind the bad og weapons, but instead, didn't find anything. 'Oh crap...' I thought.

"Whatcha lookin for hun?" said that voice I idolized for years.

I spun around to see Ayasae in that skimpy little night gown she wore to bed sometimes, and she threw down my bag of weapons at my feet.


	19. Chapter 19

_Ayasae_

_Chapter 19_

"You're leaving me to find him, aren't you?" I asked him with no hint of emotion in my voice or face.

"Yes..." he choked out, and picked up his bag.

"Why?" I asked, stepping closer. "This is my battle."

"Because..." he tryed to say.

"Beacause, what?"

"Because you are with child, and I am not taking the risk of you getting hurt at your state." he said, and looekd at me fully in the face.

"I'll be fine." I hissed. "Just let me go and-"

"No!" he interupted. I jumped and stared at him. "You are not going anywhere. Neji and Shikamaru are staying within Konoha to make sure nothing happens to you or the village."

"You don't have to baby me all the time Kakashi! I am not a child!" I yelled.

"No, you are my love... I wont have your funeral so soon, and I don't want to take any chances with the baby..."

"No, but I will." I hissed and turned from him, but he caught my arm and jerked me around.

"Why are you so stubborn?! Why cam't you just accept it that I love you and I'm trying to protect you! You are pregnant for god's sake!" he growled at me.

I pulled my arm away from him. "I hate you so much right now." I hissed and stormed upstairs into bed. I waited until I heard the front door close and that his chakra signal was fading form sight. I got up and threw on my clothes, and then calling Kurenai to watch Ren and Lo.

I sped off until I founf the little group down by the river going through their plans. I hid my chakra signal and concealed myself from them. I saw Sakura, Sasuke, Goemon, Kakashi, and Naruto. I smirked uon them, looking down at my sister form the trees.

I could hear everything with my trained ears. They discussed their plans amungst eachother sercretly as I have always done about missions and things of that sort.

Sakura looked determined to get Orochimaru dead and quikley. Goemon stood next to her and Sasuke on the other side. Naruto was next to Kakashi and Goemon, looking rather determined as well as everyone else.


	20. Chapter 20

_Sakura_

_Chapter21_

As the night rolled slowley away and the sun started to rise with only the sky painted in a crimson red, all of the men where in the tree's scouting out before we continued our journey. Goemon stayed by my side though.

I shivered, but not from coldness. Goemon glanced at me and then turned away, making sure the rest didn't know he was talking to me.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" he asked me.

I sighed. "I am afraid of getting hurt, Goemon." I whispered. "I really don't want to lose this baby..."

Goemon turned his head to the side to look at me. "Don't worry dear... I'll protect you..." he said.

My heart skipped a beat. He hasn't said anything so caring to me since four years ago... I think...

We stood back to bakc, hearing nothing from the boys in the trees, and nothing all around... No signs of chakra anywhere, and no unfamilier heart beat.

Sasuke appeared beside me. "It's all clear." he whispered, and then he went back into the trees. Goemon and i where the ground scouts, while the others where above.

Goemon and I sprinted around tree to tree, keeping up with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke. "Go left," Goemon said, and I did. We all stopped down at the same lake as before. Sasuke stood next to me as I gasped for air. My stamina has shortened because of the life force within me. Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder. In the feild, I was no longer his lover, but only his colleague, and showed the same emotions to me as he would to Naruto and Kakashi. He told me that in the begining.

"Catch your breath, we'll need you like everyone else here." he said, and Kakashi and Naruto gathered with us.

Kakashi sat. "Okay, guys, let's discuss this once more. Keep your gaurds up also." he said. We all sat infront of him, catching our energy and saving it for the fight.

"Naruto, we will need you most for your kage bushin no jutsu, and Goemon, you earth style techniques will help to atleast conserve some time to get in enough blows. Sasuke..." he looked at him and sighed. "Don't overdue it with the Sharingan. And Sakura, the Sarutobigan will be extremley usefull for copying whatever special jutsu he has in store."

"Fight fire with fire..." Naruto chuckled and looked at me.

"Yeah, but if you fight fire with fire, all you get is a bigger fire." I said.

Kakashi laugehd at the moment and went back to serious mode. "How about this guys... just don't get killed."

Sasuke smirked. "I think it's yourself you should worry about."

"Let's send a singn that we're here and waiting..." I said finaly.

Kakashi looked at me and smirked. "Then let the games begin." he said.

With that, all of us concealed our chakra and ourselfs as Kakashi did a series of hand signs, ans sending up a signal.

Goemon stayed by my side. I looked for Sasuke, and spotted him with an irritated look on his face. He's jelouse.

Naruto was ten feet from Sasuke and Kakashi stayed on the ground in sight. we wathced and waited for what it seemed like years, but it was only a matter of minutes until we heard the rumbling of the giant serpent.

Goemon tensed up, and I readied myself. Kakasi stood there as cool as ice, and shoved his hands in his pockets. The winds danced lightley, and the giant snake's shadow cowered above head, darkening Kakashi's area. It slammed it's tail infront of Kakashi, making a fence between him and us. Orochimaru and his apprentices stood by his side, smirking with excitmeant.

"Hello, Kakashi. I know you didn't come alone, so why don't your little friends come out?" he chuckled in his cringing voice.

Just then, a man with blue hair takled Goemon from the tree and onto the ground. Then a girl with green hair popped up next to me.

"Hello there." she laughed, and then swiped at me. I was far to advanced and fat for her. Sasuke had been giving me some extra training...

I landed next to Goemon, and used a force to blow away the man fighting him. Goemon and I stood back to back in fighting stances. The man with the blue hair challenged me with his eyes.

"Here ktty kitty kitty," he chuckled deepley and darkley. We circled eachother menicingley. My amused smirk seemed to piss him off.

Without him noticing, I was behind him. Quiker than he could relize it, I kicked him in the back of the head leaving him unconsious, and then I put a binding jutsu on him to the tree so he couldn't get away. Goemon, knocked out the girl that was formerley fighting me, and tied her up with a vine jutsu.

Naruto was fighting a bald fat guy, and seemed to stuggle.

Sasuke was fighting with a man with long blonde hair and a nasty scar on his back, but had it easy. I looked at Kakashi, he and Orochimaru where sparring, but Kakashi seemed to be losing.

I shook my head, and jumped to Naruto, and kicked the guy he was fighting to the ground, but he popped back up, and swiped at me with a log thing. I jumped out of his reach and behind him, and Goemon did his VIne Jutsu to tie him up, and put him to the tree.

I ran to the man and put some poisen under his nose to knock him out.

The man that was fighting sasuke, lost interest in him and went straight for me. I gasped as he ran at me, not expecting him. But Goemon jumped infront of me, striking the man hard in the gut, but he didnt go donw. The blonde guy straightened up, and pushed Goemon down hard, kicking him in the side.

His focus was right on me once more. "You are so beautiful, Sakura-chan... I would love to know every inch of your body." he hissed, and pressed me up against a tree.

I got scared to fight back. If he hit's me in the stomach, all will be lost.

"Get the fuck away from her!" yelled a female, as I saw Ayasae pull him off of me and hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him out.

Sasuke, grabbed the man threateningly, and tied him to the tree with a binding Jutsu.

I looked down at Goemon and healed his rib injure. Ayasae rushed over to Kakashi to help, but he pushed her away.

Ororchimaru focussed on her now as she jmped through the air dodging every move he made.


	21. Chapter 21

_Ayasae_

_Chapter 21_

Orochiamru laughed menicingly as he striked at me with his now snake like arms. Kakashi appeared next to me, pushing me out of the way, and forcing me to land on the ground. Sasuke and Goemon charged at Orochimaru but then, a clone of him got in the way, and Sakura pulled me to her.

"Whatare you doind here you idiot?! You can get killed in this state!" she yelled at me.

I pulled from her. "So can you Sakura-chan..." I hissed.

"Hoe did you know?" she whispered.

"I'm a mother..." I replied and dissapeared only to apear next to Kakashi. Orochimaru stopped to look at me.

"Well, if it isn't my fiance. What happened? You said you would come back for the wedding..." he chuckled.

"Piss off..." I growled.

He just chuckled at me and dashed infront of me. "You do know the child isn't his, right?" he whispered in my ear.

"Shut up!" I screamed, and struck him across the face. He flew away from me, and started to fight once more. One of his arms outstretched to me and the other to my husbacd. The Clone of him kept the other four busy. They couldn't seem to touch him.

I jumped up once he momentarley let his gaurd down, and striked him down. His body was in the firt. Kakashi huffed and stood next to me.

"Get out of here now," he said, pushing me behind him.

"NO! I can do this!" I yelled back.

"GET OUT NOW!" he yeleld at me.

I shook my head and jumped up away from him. I stared down at him with greif that he didn't beleive I could do it. I looked at him... he seemed to be yelling something at me, but I couldn't hear him.

"Gah!" I screamed in pain, as a person kicked me in the back as I flew up... I was going down, into the ground, ut a pair of arms caught me. Thin ones, but they broke my fall. I was out of breath, and I was dizzy and low on energy and ckara. I held out the disguising jutsu to long and used to much to fight and run.

Sakura held me in her lap... I could onlt faintley hear her voice... "Ayasae..." she whispered, or yelled, I couldn't tell... "Ayasae hold on for a bit longer... we need you Ayasae... I need you!" she said.

I groaned in pain. "I'm going to give you some power, Ayasae. Use it with me! We need to use our Khekae Genkai to beat him! Please Ayasae, please!" she pleaded me. I opened my eyes to see her dirty face. I sat up in pain, and held my chest.

"Sasuke, let her lean on you..." she said. Sasuke was behind me, and I leaned on his chest.

"Okay... here it goes..." she said, and her hands had chakra glowing around them She put her hands on my arms and closed her eyes, whispered a jutsu under her breath. Lightning ripped through me and I screamed in pain. But my energy was half restored. I could still fight.

I stood up, and looked down at Sakura.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"No..." I growled. "I'm mad as hell."

She smiled, and got up to stand next to me. I grabbed my sister's hand and wew alked down to where Kakashi and Orochimaru where glaring at eachother and returning unneccasary blows.

"Hey, Orochimaru..." I said. The men stopped and looked at me. "Let's play..."


	22. Chapter 22

_Sakura_

_Chapter 22_

Ayasae looked mean at that point, but I didn't let go of her hand. She smiled evily, and glared at Orochiamru. Orochiamru laughed, and lowered his head, making the ground shake and rumble. He rised on a giant snake like the one he arrived in.

Ayasae laughed to, but only for me to hear. "Sakura-chan..." she whispered. "It's time for us to do this..."

I lowered my head, and so did she. With our free hands, we put them together, and did hand sealed with our hands. Green chakra flowed around us, forming a bubble of force.

Aysae and I put our hands infront of us pushing the bubble away from us. It flew past Kakashi, knocking him back.

It surrounded Orochiamru and engulfed him in our burning Chakra. Aysae's eyes turned into Kakashi's sharingan and mine stayed normal.

"What is happening!" Orochiamru screamed.

Ayasae let go of my hand and walked to the chakra force feild. "This is my power. Don't you ever... ever come near my sister again... do you under stand? That is how it all started..."

"You bitch..." he managed to force out. Ayasae did a ack filp into the air, and did a series of hand seals, and crossing her arms and closed her eyes, and opening them suddenley, and the chakra around our enemy turned red, like Naruto's, and cruched Orochimaru's body in force and burned the remains.

I covered my ears with the peircing screach of Orochimaru's last scream. His flesh burned, and his body was nothing but ashes.

Ayasae came floating down beside me, but then, collasped from tha massive jutsu. Kakashi caught her before she could hit the ground, and hekd her face in one hand.

"Ayasae?" he sobbed. "Oh god Ayasae!"

She opened her eyes, and smiled at him weakly. "I'm an idiot..." she tryed to laugh.

Kakashi choked a laugh. "Yeah, Ayasae..." he said, and hugged her tightley to his chest. "You are the beggest idiot I have ever laid eyes on..."

Sasuke stood next to me and hugged me. I hugged him back tighter than ever, but looking down at his neck... the mark was gone... I smiled to myself.

Goemon apeared next to me. I looked at him, and pulled awya from Sasuke to hug him too. He put his hand on my back. "Thank you..." I whispered to him as we pulled away. He nodded at me and patted my shoulder.

I looked down at Ayasae and kneeled down next to her and Kakashi. He looked at me and tried to smile. I patted his shoulder.

"We must het her to the hospital now... and make sure she didn't lose anything..." I said, and put a hand over my own stomach secretley.

Kakashi nodded and lifted her up bridal style...

We all walked through the woods and reached Konoha at dark.

Tsunade was furious when she saw Ayasae in the emergancy room. But when Sasuke told her we had killed her former teammate, ahe seems somehwhat releived. Naruto stayed in the hospital with us all the way, and then Tsunade chekced up on me. She was suprised when she learned of the baby, but knew not to tell Sasuke. I didn't lose the aby thank god.

We all crowded inside Ayasae's room. Kakashi was sitting next to her on the bed she was laying on, holdoing her hand.

"well?" she asked Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at her daughter and smiled. "No, Ayasae... you didn't lose the Baby." she said, andleft. Aysae smiled in releif, and put her head on Kakashi's shoulder and sighed.

"That's good..." she said, and fell asleep.

I smiled at her and turned to Sasuke. "I have something to tell you..." I said to him. Goemon smiled at me when he knew what I was going to tell him.

"Sasuke..." I started, and Goemon stood next to me with a hand on my shoulder. "I'm... preganat..." I said.

He stood there and stared at me with no emotion. "And you went to battle with us, knowing that didn't you?" he said with no emotion still.

I pouted. "I thought you would be happy..." I whispered, and looked at the ground.

"Sakura, I am more than happy, just dissapointed to tell you the truth..." he said. "You could have been killed today. And I suppose you told Goemon before me? No wonder he was protecting you all day today." he said.

We started to argue softley, until I interupted it. "What?" he asked.

"Can ya just hug me for atleast givin you a kid?" I asked.

He smiled, and kissed my forhead, followed by a great hug. We went to the waiting room, and talked about my story of the baby secret. Goemon went to Ayasae and Kakashi's to let Kurenai go home, and so he could bring the kids here.

A few hours later, The kids and Ayasae and Kakahsi all crammed into that little bed and slept for a while. Sasuke and I slept on the couch in the room, and Goemon stayed awake leaning on the wall next to me.

I had awoken before anyone else except Goemon, and looked around...

Thiss... was my family... For ever until till death do we oart... I love them.


	23. Chapter 23 The End

Author

EPILOUGUE

The day was sunny and bright. The sun wasn't hot and the air wasn't cold. Sakura Haruno, soon to become Uchiha, stood at the alter wearing a wreath of Sakura blossoms, and a white dress that went over her swollen belly. Sasuke Uchiha had her hands in his.

Kakashi and Ayasae Hatake stood on either side of the bride and groom. Renkai had a basket infront of her and her mother carrying a small girl baby named Chio. Lovan stood infront of his father and had a string tied to his little finger that led to a small white kitten's paw that was perched on Sasuke's shoulder.

They said their Ido's and kissed, sealing the marriage. Ayasae wiped tears from her eys, and hugged her sister as she turned to her.

Renkai hushed the quietley sobbing aby in her arms. Goemon hugged Sakura nd shook Sasuke's hand. Sasuke and Kakashi, did the guy hug thing, and Kakshi kissed Sakura on the ckeak.

Ayasae grabbed her sister's hand. "You promise to visit, right?" she asked Sakura.

"Of course, Ayasea. We're only moving to Oudomai temporarily to raise the baby." Sakura laughed, but couldn't help the tears to flow.

"God I love you Sakura-chan..." Ayasae sobbed into her sister's ear, and pulled away. "And if anything happens, I'll be right there. I want to be there when the baby's born."

"Of course, Sister..." She sobbed.

"I will never forget this day..." Ayasae whispered, and kissed her sister on the cheak, and hugged ger again.

"Don't worry Ayasae... I will never forget this whole year... I love you all..."

-the end

Hey! Thanks for reading! I need more reveiws now... LOL, but thanks... this is the end of FA and GA stories. If it's not much trouble, could ya'll tell me who ur fave charactor was in here? LOL, I just wanna know! Thank you for reading, you guys, I had so much fun writing it! Thanks you guys! And Goodbye.


End file.
